


Maybe I do

by Betzalee



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of cursing, A smudge of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chris Evans is the biggest little shit in the world, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sebastian Stan won't put up with his bullshit, Sebastian loves to poke fun at Chris, Sorry Not Sorry, for no fucking reason, i love to curse idek why, just a little, our boys love cursing too, this is honestly cracky af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: Sebastian Stan is the new exchange student from Romania that has come to live with the Evans family for a year. Chris and Sebastian hate each other at first, until inevitably they end up falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hEYOO, this is my first work in this fandom (is this even a fandom??? idek) anyways, this is pure crack and my only goal is to make you guys laugh or at least giggle. If you guys enjoy this chapter then pls let me know and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

"Sebastian will be here any minute now." His mom was saying, but Chris was having a hard time paying attention. He was too focus on the cartoon show that was currently playing on TV.

If he acted like he didn’t care about this Sebastian guy, then maybe his mom would stop talking about him. He had no such luck though, and ever since the whole ordeal had been set up, she wouldn't bloody shut up about it. It was truly driving him insane. First of all, the idea of having some dude from Romania in his house didn't sit well with him. It made him uncomfortable that a stranger was going to be living with him for a whole year!

Second of all, having Sebastian over meant that his younger brother Scott was going to have to go to Romania as part of the exchange program. It honestly sucked, since  _he_ was the one who had wanted to go to Romania. 

"Are you listening to me?" his mom said a bit louder. She was cleaning like a maniac. The house was already squeaky clean, but she kept dusting and sweeping and mopping the floors. She was making him anxious and he didn't like it. 

"Yes." He groaned, burying himself deeper in the couch.

"Did you clean your room like I told you?" She asked. Lips pursed and one hand on her hips.

He gave her a dramatic eye roll and sighed, "Is he going to be sleeping in  _my_ room?" 

There was a humph and then the cleaning rag his mother was using was hit him straight in the face. "Stop being a little shit Chris."

"I'm not!" He said, after throwing the rag on the coffee table, "I cleaned my room a week ago mom."

"A week ago!" She exclaimed in disbelief, "Chris, Sebastian is coming in less than an hour!"

"Mom chill. You know how I feel about people in my room. There’s no way he’ll be going in there.” He said, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, but still. Jesus Chris." She said running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Come on mom, relax." He said, hugging her from the side.

"I can't relax, Chris. This is the first time we're doing this and I want it to be perfect." 

"Do you think Scott's going to get the same treatment? What if the family he's with are a bunch of dirty pigs?" He teased, trying to get a reaction from her.

Just like he was expecting, his mom shuddered. "Don't joke about such a thing." She said, getting out of his grasp.

He chuckled, "I'm serious! I think you're going a little overboard with this mom. The guy won't probably even notice how clean the house is."

"He will," She sighed, "Now, either help me, or get out of my way please." 

"I'll be in the backyard." He said, leaving the room before his mother had a chance to reply. 

 

Once in there, he threw himself unceremoniously on the ground and laid on his back. It was a beautiful day today, with clear skies and a nice summer breeze in the air. It was the perfect day to go fishing, but instead here he was, at home, waiting for the person that was most likely going to ruin his life. Okay, maybe he needed to stop being so dramatic. _Maybe this Sebastian dude was actually nice? Eh, probably not._

He didn't understand why he was coming here though, like out of all the places to be, he picked Boston. There was nothing to do here, but then again, there was probably nothing to do in Romania either. He was beginning to hate this god forsaking exchange program as the minutes ticked by. He thought he'd be the one getting out of here, not Scott.

Twenty minutes later, his dad was home with Sebastian in tow. He was still in the backyard, soaking up the sun, but he heard everything clearly due to the back door being open. 

His mom was practically shrieking with excitement, telling the guy how glad she was he was here. She kept bombarding him with questions about the god awful plane ride and if he liked it here already. Chris rolled his eyes.  _Really, his mom should of been an_ _interviewer_ _instead of a goddamn house wife!_

He could also hear Sebastian as well, his voice all deep and smooth, and Chris couldn't help but wonder whether the guy looked as good as he sounded. Not that he cared. Obviously he didn't. But he was a curious 17-year-old, and like always, curiosity got the better of him. So he got up from where he was, and made his way into the house. He walked in like he owned the place, which quite frankly, he sort of did. There was an aura of arrogance surrounding him as he stepped inside, showing off a cocky smirk.

"So, you're the replacement," He said, cocking up an eyebrow. If he was completely serious, this Sebastian guy wasn't that bad. He was tall and lanky, with a mop of curly dark hair. He was dressed in black skinny jeans that looked extremely uncomfortable, a red and black flannel, with a worn out leather jacket on top. "Aren't you burning in those clothes?" He asked, as he stepped in front of him. His mom and dad glared at him, and Sebastian just looked a little taken aback. 

"Chris, don't be rude," His father chastise. He was still standing besides Sebastian, suitcase in hand, "Introduce yourself, then make your self useful and show Sebastian around."

"Don't mind him sweetie, half the time he has a broom shoved up his ass." His mom said, causing Sebastian to laugh.

Chris let out a humph and rolled his eyes, "I do not," He said flatly, "I'm Chris, but you already know that." 

"Guess this whole introduction thing is a bit stupid then." Sebastian said, all trace of laughter vanishing from his face.

"Totally agree with you on that, sunshine." He smiled widely. Oh man, this Sebastian guy definitely rubbed him the wrong way. He looked so pretentious, so... so full of himself. There was no way the two of them were going to get along at all. 

There was an awkward silence, thick and uncomfortable. Neither him or Sebastian moved or said anything else, and he could see his mom fidgeting from the corner of his eye.

"Okay then!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands and breaking the silent spell, "I'll go get the food ready," She smiled broadly at Sebastian, who flashed her a small grin in return, "And you," She pointed at Chris, her cheerful smile completely gone, "Stop being a cheeky brat and help Sebastian settle in."

"Sure will, my captain." He said, mock saluting her. She just rolled her eyes at him and went to the kitchen, leaving the three men behind. 

"So," His dad said, rather awkwardly, "I'll go to the store to get some drinks. If Chris gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to tell us." He said, patting Sebastian's back. The dark haired boy just nodded and smile. 

And then it was just the two of them, silently standing in the hallway. Chris was studying him, trying his best to get as much information out of him. But Sebastian was pretty much unreadable, and that stony cold face of his sort of intimidated him. 

"Are you going to show me to my room or are you going to check me out all day?" Sebastian asked flatly. 

Chris almost choked on air.  _Almost._

"As if," He crossed his arms and stared at Sebastian definitely, "You're not my type, greaser boy."

Sebastian scoffed, but looked unaffected by Chris comment, which ended up aggravating the blonde. "Good," Sebastian said, returning the look, "I'm not into scrawny dweebs anyways." And then he turned, grabbed his suitcase, and walked towards the stairs. Leaving an open-mouthed Chris behind.

"H-Hey!" Chris yelled indignantly.  _How dare this emo looking stick call_ him _scrawny!_ "The only scrawny thing here is your dick!" He said loudly, stomping behind Sebastian. The brunette turned around, a scowl on his face. "At least my dick is bigger than yours." And then his mother was there and she was yelling at Chris, calling him a  _dick_ for lack of a better word. She was furious at him, and it boiled his blood that this Sebastian dude totally got away with it. After the little outburst, his mom had told Chris to apologize, (which he reluctantly did), and to his utter surprise, Sebastian didn't even accept his apology! He just shrugged and asked his mom if she could be kind enough to show him to his room.

She agreed of course, and took him up the stairs. She looked back at Chris and shoot him her signature,  _I'm going to kick your ass for this_ , look. Chris winced, knowing damn well that when he crossed the line with his mom, not even God himself was able to save him. Not that his mom was a monster or anything of that matter. She was actually the opposite. Nice, caring and loving. But once you pushed her buttons, all hell broke lose.

Shit. 

He probably shouldn't have acted like such a prick. But goddamn, that Sebastian guy was a total jerkoff! Groaning dramatically, Chris walked towards the living room and flopped down on the couch.

This was going to be a hell of a year for him.

 

***

He woke up an hour later, groggy and confused. For a moment he didn’t know where the fuck he had fallen asleep at, until he shifted and realized that he was on the couch. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and fixing his hair. He always hated falling asleep on the couch because he always woke up sore. The house was quiet for once, which most likely meant that his parents were either in the backyard or out. As he got up from the couch, stretching, he also remembered that a certain fellow was currently taking residency in Scotty’s room.

“Fuck.” He muttered as he made his way towards the stairs. He would have to play nice if he didn’t want his mom get upset with him. If he rattled her chains too much, he was going to end up doing chores for the entire year.

As he made his way up the stairs, he contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to go knock on Sebastian’s door. Just as he reached the landing, the door to Scott’s room opened up and Sebastian walked out of it. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his chest was bare.

It was… It was fucking flawless, that’s what it was. And Chris couldn’t help but fucking stare at it like a goddamn fool. It looked so nice and smooth, no blemishes in sight. He sort of wanted to touch it.

_Wait, WHAT? Get a goddamn grip dude._

“What do you want?” Sebastian asked, face stony cold. He walked towards Chris, but that was only because he had to go past him to get to the bathroom that stood at the end of the hallway.

“Does it look like I want something?” Chris snapped back, looking away from Sebastian. He couldn’t help but notice the subtle accent in Sebastian’s voice, and he also couldn’t help but think that it was rather pleasant.

 _Seriously, WTF._ His brain supplied.

Sebastian stopped in front of him and have Chris a devious smirk, making something flop all over inside of him. “I mean; this is the second time I catch you checking me out.”

Chris took a step back as Sebastian continued speaking. “If you’re interested you just have to tell me.”

Chris face was red. Super red. Beyond red.

He was blushing furiously and on top of that, he was speechless. Sebastian apparently found this hilarious because he started laughing like a maniac. It made Chris blood boil and he wanted to punch the smile out of Sebastian’s face. But he held back because duh, if he did anything to this precious exchange student, his mom was going to have him washing dishes for all eternity.

“Jeez, you should see the look on your face,” he shakes his head. “I’m totally pulling your leg man, don’t look so fluster please.”

Without another word, Sebastian patted him on the shoulder and then walked towards the bathroom, leaving Chris standing in the hallways, speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyoooo. I'm so surprise with all the positive response i've gotten and I'm honestly shooketh. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. It is a little slow and doens't have a lot of Chris in it, but at least you get an insight into what our hot boii seb is thinking. Lol, I hope you guys enjoy. i personally loved the interaction between Seb and Chris mom. So if that was ur fave part too then let me know lol.   
> ALSO I WAS TOO LAZY TO GOOGLE CHRIS MOM'S NAME SO I DECIDED SHE'D BE CALLED MARGARET EVANS. okay thanks. ily guys.

Sebastian wasn’t an asshole. At least he didn’t think he was. Honestly. Scouts honor, or whatever. Like really, Sebastian Stan was a chill as fuck dude. But when you pushed his buttons or pulled his leg, he wouldn’t hesitate to bite back. He was awfully nice to people and caring, and he hated it when people took advantage of that. He was really excited to be in America, especially since he had always wished to travel over here. His mother however didn’t have enough money for them to travel outside of the country for summer vacations, so when his school partnered up with some organization from the US and was offering their students a whole year to study abroad in a high school of their choice, well, Sebastian did everything he could to get the scholarship offered. He had been over the moon when he got accepted, but when the time to pick a school, he was stumped. He had no idea where the fuck he wanted to go. He wanted to go to New York, but sadly, that option wasn’t offered. In the end he picked Boston. He already knew quite a few things about the state and decided that even though it wasn’t New York, it was the next best thing.

Everything after that had happened so fast. One day he had been packing his bags, the next he was engulfed in his mother’s arms, crying his eyes out as she said goodbye to him at the airport. The plane ride had been long and uneventful and before he knew it, he had already landed in Boston. Meeting Bob Evans had been an interesting affair if he was quite honest. He was a little scared of meeting the man at first, but after spending 30 minutes on the road with him, Sebastian couldn’t help but like him. He was funny and sarcastic and spoke wonders of his family. A family Sebastian couldn’t wait to meet. He knew that the Evans had two sons, one 14 who was actually going to doing the exchange program as well, and the other one 17 like him. He had been slightly nervous to meet them, but he honestly hoped that they would be able to get along. However, that all went to shit when _Mr. Stick up his ass_ had treated him so rudely. Sebastian didn’t let things get to him but for some reason being treated like shit by someone who he hoped he could get along with, was fucking him up internally. So he decided to be a bitch right back because here was no way in hell he was going to let that scrawny Blondie have the last laugh. He just didn’t know how long it was going to last and he really didn’t want to keep up the tough guy façade. He came to America to live out his dreams, not to cat fight Mr. Blondie.

He was walking out of his room now, after putting his belongings away. He was in desperate need of a shower, and a nice long nap afterwards. As he closed the door behind him, he spotted Chris walking his way. He felt his heart beat wildly inside his chest and mentally chastised it. Like no. Please do not get a crush on this stupid asshole. He shook it off and continued to walk forward. He put on a cold face. Willed his body to walk with ease.

“What do you want?” He asked the blonde and noticed that the other boy was blushing like crazy. His whole face was beet red and Sebastian couldn’t help but find it adorable. He didn’t say that though. Of course not. He hated himself for even thinking it. But shit. Chris Evans was one adorable motherfucker. He was also a snappy fuck.

“Does it look like I want something?” And then blondie averted his eyes and that’s when Sebastian realized that oops, he was only wearing a towel.

Wow. Fucking wow. Had Chris been checking him out? Holy fuck. It was crazy but Sebastian noticed that Chris was in fact checking him the fuck out. HOLY FUCK. Wow. Okay. Sebastian decided to use this to his advantage and shot back.

“I mean; this is the second time I catch you checking me out.” He purred. Chris took a step back, making something inside of Sebastian awaken. “If you’re interested you just have to tell me.”

And god. Chris face was truly a work of art. Especially when he blushed like that. Wow. Such cuteness.

But damn his heart and mind for betraying him like this. He wasn’t supposed to find this dude cute, or beautiful, or hot as fuck. No. He was supposed to find this dude bland and repulsive and ugh, not his type. Duh. So he laughed. He laughed hard and loud because he didn’t want Chris to think that he was serious about this. He couldn’t let Chris think that Sebastian was going to fall for him. He couldn’t let Chris think anything.

"Jeez, you should see the look on your face,” he shakes his head. “I’m totally pulling your leg man, don’t look so fluster please.” He patted Chris on the shoulders and walked towards the bathroom. Totally ignoring his stupid fucking heart.

 

***

When he got out the bathroom, the coast was clear. He was slightly disappointed. But again, only slightly. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He let the towel drop and walked towards the open suitcase on the bed. He took out a pair of fresh underwear, basketball shorts and a worn out Def Leppard T-shirt that he’d gotten from his mom a couple of years ago.

 

He felt and looked comfortable as fuck.

After that, Sebastian just kinda stood in the middle of the room, looking around. It was a nice room. Big and spacious with big windows and cool looking curtains. He didn’t want to snoop though, because this wasn’t a guest room. No, this was Scott’s room. So he decided to put on some flip flops and go downstairs to see what was going on.

There was nothing going on downstairs. Nada.

Chris wasn’t there. Bob wasn’t there. Margaret wasn’t there. Sebastian’s soul wasn’t there. Fuck. Awkward.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs, just looking around the living room, not wanting to snoop. Because again, this wasn’t his fucking house and wow this was going to be harder than he thought it would be. He was about to head back upstairs to nap for the rest of the day when Christine came out of the kitchen, all smile.

“Seb! How are you doing sweetie, fitting right in?”

Sebastian smiled at her and the nickname. His mom calls him Seb all the time so that felt nice.

“Yeah, I am.” He lied. It was a white lie. It wouldn’t hurt no body.

“That’s wonderful. I’m so sorry about Chris behavior earlier. He could be such a dick sometimes.” She pouted.

Sebastian laughed because. What? What a weird fucking family. He found it so surprising that this woman, Margaret, a mother of two, cursed like a goddamn sailor. It was nice. Refreshing. It looked like she had a comfortable relationship with her kids and that was nice.

“It’s okay. I’ve dealt with worst.” He shrugged.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with anything okay. So tell me if he steps out of line and I’ll knock some sense into him.” She looked very serious and Sebastian didn’t really know what to reply to that.

“Okay.” He ended up saying.

“Anyways, what were you doing just standing around?”

Sebastian looked sheepishly at the ground. “I, um. I got a bit bored but didn’t really want to touch anything in the house.”

Margaret’s eyes widen in surprise. “What, oh no. Please don’t think you aren’t allowed to touch things here. This is your home now Seb. For the rest of the year that is.” She smiled softly at him. It made him feel less awkward.

“Thank you. I’ll try to make myself at home.”

Margaret laughed at that and patted him fondly on the cheek. “Please do.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spacing is different from my other two chapters but its cus I'm too fucking lazy to fix them. But ya man here's chapter three. This story isn't really going to be a slow burn but our two dumb children won't be getting together too soon either. A heck of a lot of misunderstandings await us my lovely readers. Stay tune.

When Chris went back downstairs again, he found his mother, his own fucking mother, talking and laughing with Sebastian, looking like they had become best friends forever or some shit.

 

Chris didn’t know what they were doing, but he sure as hell dind’t like it. He walked into the living room and stood behind the couch with his hands at his waist. Looking like a stressed out grandma. His mom and Sebastian were so busy laughing at something that was said on TV. And oh wow, would you look at that. They were watching The Office.

 

Chris hated The Office.

 

His mom had tried so fucking hard to get Chris to watch that show with her but nothing on this green planet would ever get him to. His dad didn’t like watching TV for some weird reason and his younger brother Scott was always too busy doing 14-year-old stuff. So he actually felt quite happy that his mom had finally found someone to watch it with. But he also felt so annoyed that they were bonding.

 

Like why couldn’t he and Sebastian bond like that? Not that he wanted to. Of course not. But shit. Ugh. What the fuck. Life’s hard.

 

He found himself fake coughing behind them, startling the fuck out of them both.

 

They both jumped up and looked back at him. His mother holding her heart and Sebastian looking unimpressed. Chris figured it was Sebastian’s signature look.

 

“Jesus fuck Chris. What is it?” His mom asked.

 

“Uh, um.” He said, feeling fucking stupid because he had no idea why he had faked cough like that.

 

Sebastian kept staring at him with those cool blue eyes.

 

“I’m going to go to Mackie’s house. Play some ball and shit.” He tried going for nonchalant, and prayed he didn’t look like an idiot.

 

“Oh how nice,” then she turned to Sebastian and smiled. “Why don’t you take Seb with you?”

 

“Seb?” He asked confusedly. Since when had his mother started calling Sebastian Seb?

 

“Yeah,” his mom continued. “Take him out, show him the burb.”

 

“Mom, no one calls it the burb. We’re not even in a suburb.” He whined.

 

“Yeah but it sort of looks like the suburbs,” she rolled her eyes and wove her hands in front of him dismissively. “Anyways, take him.”

 

Sebastian looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Uh,” he said. “It’s okay. I’ll rather watch The Office instead.”

 

“Nonsense,” Chris mom said, and Chris groaned. Why couldn’t she let shit go? “We’ve been watching this for a while now. You need to go out and shake your tushy. Go do teenage stuff.

 

Chris made a face. “Ew mom, please never say tushy again.”

 

Sebastian laughed.

 

It was a nice laugh.

 

No, fuck it wasn’t.

 

Shut up Chris.

 

“I mean; I’ll go but I don’t think Chris wants me to.” Sebastian said.

 

“I don’t really care.” Chris found himself saying.

 

He was met with that stony glare again, and it made him shiver.

 

“Okay then, I’ll go.”

 

“Sweet.” Chris said.

 

“Great,” his mom clapped her hands and smiled. “I hope you boys get along.”

 

Sebastian gave her a small smile as he stood up from the couch. Chris pretended not to hear her and walked over to the main door. “Later moms.” He shouted and opened the door. He stepped outside into the warm afternoon sun and smiled. The smile faded from his face when Sebastian closed the door behind him and opened his mouth.

 

“So, where to?”

 

Chris rolled his eyes. _Where to._ He mocked in his mind. _Where to._ God. Anywhere away from Sebastian.

 

“Uh,” he said, turning to face him. “Do you really want to come? We’re just going to be playing video games.”

 

Sebastian smirked. “I play video games.”

 

Chris snorted. “Of course you do. Okay, come along greaser boy.”

 

Sebastian frowned, hands on his hips and staring at Chris.

 

“Stop calling me that.”

 

Chris looked back at Sebastian, amused smile turning into a frown.

 

“what? Does it actually offend you?”

 

“Yes. It does.” Fuck. Chris knew he was being an asshole but it was because he honestly had no fucking idea how to act around Sebastian. He dind’t want to actually emotionally hurt the dude. He wasn’t that bad of a person.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean it really.”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and started walking ahead of Chris.

 

Chris couldn’t really win with this guy.

 

Not that he was trying to win anything, but shit, he sort of wanted to be friends with the guy.

 

Chris started walking again, trying to catch up to Sebastian.

 

“Hey, wait up. You don’t even know where we’re heading.” Chris told him, walking side by side.

 

Sebastian gave him a side glare but slowed his pace. His arms were folded against his chest and he had a pout on his face. It was a very adorable look. And fuck, Chris shouldn’t be having these kind of thoughts. He was pretty much gay and everyone and their mothers knew he was gay. But Sebastian probably didn’t even swing that way and he didn’t want to scare him up.

 

But wait. Hold the fucking phone. NO. these thoughts shouldn’t even be swimming around his head! Chris wasn’t interested in Sebastian. No way Jose.

 

“How far is it?” Sebastian said, breaking Chris lunatic thoughts.

 

“Huh?” He said like a fucking idiot.

 

Sebastian snorted and shook his head. “Where are we going? Is it far from here or what?”

 

Chris looked down at the ground, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. WHY THE FUCK WAS HE BLUSHING?

 

“Uh, not too far. Like, over there.” He points at a house three houses away from where they’re currently walking. It’s a big house, with a porch and everything. Chris wishes his house had a porch.

 

“Okay,” Sebastian replied, stuffing his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie. “What type of video games do you guys have?”

 

A strand of Sebastian’s hair chose that motherfucking time to fall from behind his ear and fall directly in front of his left eye. And the fucker just let it hang there. That honestly distracted Chris and he lost his footing and tripped, falling on his face.

 

Sebastian jumped back, alarmed. “ _Rahat!_ Are you okay?”

 

“I’m good. I’m totally good.” Chris groaned as he laid there.

 

Sebastian kneeled down next to him and put a hand on Chris shoulder.

 

“Need help getting up?”  

 

Chris turned on his side and realized that Sebastian’s face was a lot closer to his and that that stupid strand of hair was still obscuring Sebastian’s view.

 

Without thinking, Chris reached out and tucked the hair behind Sebastian’s ear and Sebastian blushed. Sebastian fucking blushed.

Wow. It was probably because Chris had fallen and was now laying on the ground and all the fucking blood had gone to his head but fuck, he wanted to make Sebastian blush more often.

 

“Uh,” Sebastian said, looking flustered. “W-want a hand?”

 

“Y-yeah, yeah sure.” Chris found himself saying. Sebastian rose to his feet, dusted his pants off, then held out a hand for Chris. Sitting up, Chris took the offered hand and Sebastian pulled a little.

 

“Don’t fall again.” Sebastian said with a bashful smile.

 

“I won’t make any promises.” Chris replied, looking Sebastian straight in the eyes.

 


End file.
